The Night of the Feathered Fury
The Night of the Feathered Fury Season 2 Episode 17 13 January 1967 Teaser: Agents West and Gordon encounter Count Manzeppi. Plot: Agents West and Gordon meet Gerda Sharff who claims to be a witness against the dasterly Count Manzeppi. Count Manzeppi has anticipated this and tries to assinate the agents and Sharff in Col. Arnstrong office with the aid of Loki an organ grinders monkey and a bomb. When West recognizes Manzeppi as the Organ Gringer, he just manages to prevent Sharff and the Agents from being killed. Sharff disappears..all that is found is a mechanical toy chicken. Later West encounters first Shraff, then Count Manzeppi and his two henchmen Dodo and Luther; Shraff and Manzeppi demand the return of the toy separately. West defeats the two henchmen and manages to summon Gordon; Manzeppi with the aid of Loki disappear in a smoke bomb. Later West realizes the toy is tapping out the name of its maker Henrich Sharff. West goes to the mechanical toy shop where he meets Benji...and ultimately Dodo, Luther and Count Manzeppi. Heinrich Shraff literaly drops into the scene dead...he was the craftsman who made the toy bird bin the toy efore he and Gerda tried to steal it. On the run, West manages to hide the toy just before he is literally blown down a shute into Manzeppi headquarters located in the toy shops basement. At dinner, Jim is the guest of honor of the count who quotes an saying "That If you cant beat em...Kill them" Before Jim is shot with a bobby trapped pistol. Agent Gordan realizes that the only way to find the missing West..is to make the villians come to him. He disguises himself as an organ grinder and with a candy replica of the toy bird..he succeedes in drawing out Gerda Sharff. Gordon presudaes Gerda to work with him to find West. West wakes up in a giant golden birdcage...he was shot with a knock out drug. The reason the Count wants the toy so badly..is that it contains the legendary Philisohpers Stone..which can turn base medal into gold. Manzeppi orders Benji to begin torturing West for the location of the toy. In the shop above, a disguised Gordon knocks out Dodo and Luther with knock out selzer water. Gordon finds West, frees him and both knock out Benji. Gordon and West both retrive the toy which is taken in possession by Manzeppi. Gerda however takes the toy from the count despite his warning that she cannot escape. The Count escapes from the two agents..who have to knock out Dodo and Luther. Just then they hear Sharff scream....they find that the count was right..she has been turned into gold by the light of the full moon. The Count "dissolves" Gerda and all that is left is gold leaf scraps. The Count escapes from the agents in a balloon...promising next to meet the agents another time. That evening West and Gordon have dinner with two girlfriends and muse if the gold scraps will come together again before they leave. The Cook they enguaged begins to clean up...and opens the window blinds...the scrap medal is turned into the toy again..and she deceides to take it home to her son,,, Cast Victor Buono....as Count Manzeppi Michele Cary....as Gerda Shraff Perry Lopez .....as Dodo LeBlanc George Murdock as Luther Coyle Hidea Inamura as Benji Trivia *Despite his great desire to retrieve The Philisophers Stone, the Count leaves its rements...presumedly he realizes that despite his talents of evil, the stone is too dangerous for him to keep *This was the last apperence of Victor Buono on the series..although he guest starred as Secretary of State Dr Messenger...in the second Wild West Movie: More Wild Wild West {October 1980]\ *The gimmick of a organ grinder monkey with an explosive bomb was also used in the last episode "The Night of The Tycoons" April 4, 1969 Category:Season Two